


Love Love

by abdicatedempress



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Matchmaking, and everyone's queer, featuring aromantic courf, what is better than a modern high school au for les mis where no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abdicatedempress/pseuds/abdicatedempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac loves love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leymedown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leymedown/gifts).



Monday morning found Courfeyrac hanging crepe paper hearts and streamers along the far wall of the cafeteria. He hummed joyfully, tiptoes on a chair so he could reach the ceiling for the decorations to hang from. He was blissfully unaware of his friend standing below him, watching with a sort of bemused confusion.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

The voice startled Courfeyrac into nearly falling off of his perch on the chair. He looked down and smirked a bit.  
"Well well well! Grantaire, early!" Courf replied, kneeling down to jump from his spot on the chair. "On a Monday, no less." He smirked playfully before tossing a roll of tape and a package of hearts to the artist.

Grantaire rolled his eyes but did as his friend wanted, taping up hearts along the walls that Courf had sectioned off.

"You never answered the question," he said after a moment.  
"Hmmm?" Courf drawled out, focusing on his decor.  
"What are you doing?"  
Courfeyrac grinned and spun on his heel to look at Grantaire, flourishing a sign as he did so. The sign read 'Find Your Valentines Day Match!' in bright, alternating pink and red lettering. Below it, in simple black, it read 'Fill out the form below.'

"A matchmaking service?" Grantaire asked, expression unamused. Courf, looking hurt, hung the sign up in the center of the wall, pouting out his lower lip.

"Of course! It's Valentine's Day on Friday, so why not help people find a lovely date for this wonderful holiday?"

Despite thinking Valentine's Day didn't quite cut it for a holiday, Grantaire bit back his insults, instead deciding to tease Courfeyrac about the missing apostrophe in the sign.

After helping his classmate decorate the area, Grantaire was soon talked into filling out one of the forms, rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. Courf tucked the slip of paper into a box, a wide grin on his face.

"Don't worry, friend, I shall find you the best date!"

"What about yourself?" Grantaire asked. "Are you planning on using this as a way to make all the lovely ladies swoon for you?" He smiled playfully as Courfeyrac scoffed, shaking his head.

"Never would I ever! I simply love love, and I wish for all my friends to find that happiness!"

Again Grantaire found himself biting back insults, opting instead to laugh as the bell rang, and he waved goodbye, leaving for his classroom.


	2. Tuesday

Enjolras pursed his lips, staring at the table with the festive hearts decorating it. He looked down from the sign, meeting Courfeyrac's eyes.

"Why?" he asked simply, crossing his arms and raising a thin eyebrow. Courf didn't falter, and remained smiling away, cheerful as ever.

"Because! What is better than romance on Valentine's Day?" he responded. He pushed a stack of papers forward until they nudged Enjolras's torso, and he proceeded to push them into his friend continuously. "So, fill one out so I can find you a mate!"

Enjolras snorted a bit. "A mate?" he asked, unable to hide a smile. Courfeyrac smimply grinned even wider and shrugged.

"Mate, lover, romantic interest, too many words can fill in that blank!"

With the way Courfeyrac grinned at Enjolras, the blonde could tell that he wouldn't be getting away unless he filled out one of those papers. He sighed reluctantly. What's the worst that could happen?

"Better make my 'mate' a good one," he said simply, grabbing a pen from the table and filling out the first questionnaire on the stack. He went through it quickly, and handed it to his friend with a flourish. Courfeyrac took it and stuffed it unceremoniously into a box he had kept hidden under his seat.

"Why thank you for your interest, my friend! You shall find out your match come Friday!" Courfeyrac gave a little wave, and turned his attention to some other students milling about. Enjolras, rolling his eyes at his friend's shenanigans, left the table, making his way to his class.

Really, the whole thing was ridiculous.


	3. Wednesday

"So, you're looking for love?" Jean chirped, his lips curling into a devious smirk as he watched Grantaire. The artist snorted loudly, not bothering to look at his friend, focusing instead on the canvas set before him, slowly adding colors to it.

"Not in particular," he replied simply, glancing momentarily at Jean. He couldn't help but smile, and shrugged a little. "I simple didn't want Courfeyrac to get his hopes crushed for this.. Thing. So I decided to help by filling out one of those things." He set down his brush and cracked his knuckles, studying the lines in his hands as he thought.

Suddenly, Grantaire frowned. He swiveled his chair so he could turn to face Jean, who's head was down over a notebook, ginger hairs covering his face. He looked up after feeling Grantaire's eyes on him and simple smiled cheerfully.

"Yes?" he asked, drawing out the 's' in an almost hissing-like sound.  
"How did you know I filled one out?" Grantaire asked, raising an eyebrow. Jean simply shrugged, holding his hands up in mock-surrender.

"I never reveal my secrets!" he answered, wide smile on his face despite the playfully dark look in his eyes. He then laughed cheerfully and turned back to his notebook. "I saw Courfeyrac's papers, and you were number one on the pile. Don't tell him I peeked, however. He'll positively take my head!"

"I would have assumed you'd want him to take your head," Grantaire replied, turning back to his painting.

He felt a dense object hit his side, and chuckled as Jean's book fell to the floor after impacting his side. His friend gave an indignant "hmph!" as he grabbed his book again and made for the door, however not before hitting Grantaire again.

Grantaire waved goodbye to the poet before turning back to his work yet again. As he traced his paintbrush along the canvas, he couldn't help but wonder. Could Courfeyrac find him someone? Perhaps he'd have a nice date.

He pushed the thoughts away after feeling his cheeks redden a bit. Of course not. It was all over the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon my slowness. This will be finished on Valentine's Day. I swear it.


	4. Thursday

Enjolras yawned, chin resting on his hand. He hated study. He could have had a class but no. He had a study where he sat and did nothing. He tilted his head, looking over at Combeferre, who was working dutifully on his homework. Enjolras couldn't help but smile, before tapping his desk.

"Did Courfeyrac make you fill out one of those Valentine's Day things?" he asked when his friend turned to face him. Combeferre couldn't help but smile and removed his reading glasses.

"He did indeed. I declined, however," Combeferre replied, folding his glasses and placing them down on his desk. Enjolras groaned a bit, letting his head fall forward and crash to his desk with a bang.

"He made me," Enjolras groaned, muffled by his face on his desk. Combeferre chuckled a bit, and realizing Enjolras seemed done, picked his glasses back up and went to work again. He was proven wrong though when his friend turned his head, looking back at him.

"God, Courfeyrac better know what he's doing.." Enjolras said after a moment. He frowned a bit, sitting back up. "I only did the stupid thing cause I thought you would.." Combeferre blinked a bit, glancing at Enjolras. He sighed a little and shrugged. It couldn't mean what he thought.

"Well. You'll go on a date tomorrow and have a nice time and that'll be that," Combeferre said simply. Enjolras frowned and nodded.  
"A friend ought to do what a friend ought to do then."

At that moment, Enjolras's phone buzzed. He pulled it from his pocket and checked it. Courfeyrac's name popped up.

'Come meet me in the quad! I have your date's info!'

Enjolras groaned a bit. He showed the text to Combeferre before standing up and asking for the bathroom pass.

It better be worth it, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow should be a long one.


	5. Friday

Grantaire frowned, reading over the paper Courfeyrac had given him. It had a phone number, a place to meet, and a time. Courfeyrac really had gone to long lengths for this, even reserving a table at a nice restaurant.

Of course, there wasn't a name.

Courfeyrac had claimed it would ruin the surprise. Grantaire thought it was just rude. He sighed a bit, dropping the paper on his nightstand, deciding he should probably go shower if he was going to go on some date.

\--

Enjolras frowned. He stared at his friend, wishing it was just a joke. Courfeyrac looked frazzled and ready to explode, and shoved the piece of paper into his friend's hands.  
"Enj I wish I could do more but it wouldn't be fair! So what I'm gonna do is, I'm gonna leave you this paper like I did everyone. Now I gotta go, I have to deliver all these to people!" Courfeyrac practically yelled before running away, clutching his stack of paper. A lot of people must have signed up for his matchmaking service.

Enjolras glared down at the paper, reading the information. Nope, so far not a joke. He groaned loudly, shoving it into his pocket and making his way towards his house to get ready.

\--

Grantaire looked around the restaurant. He was seated, alone. He wondered how his date would find him. Maybe the restaurant had some plan. He tugged his collar, trying to loosen it. He blushed slightly, realizing he was actually kind of nervous. After all, it would be interesting to see who Courfeyrac set him up with.

\--

Enjolras walked into the restaurant, the paper with the information on it in hand. He frowned, studying it, before going up to the hostess.  
"Hi, I'm looking for someone.."  
Right away the woman took the piece of paper and studied it for a moment. She smiled.  
"Another match made!" she chirped, picking up a menu and leading him off.

\--

"And here we are. A server will be right with you."

Enjolras couldn't help but stare.  
Neither could Grantaire keep from it.

Grantaire cleared his throat, and nervously started ripping the corner of his napkin. "Well.. I'm Grantaire. It's. Um. Nice to meet you. You're Courfeyrac's friend? I think I've seen you with him before.." He stopped and bit his lip, wondering if he was talking too much.

Enjolras sighed a little and nodded. "Yeah. I'm Enjolras. It's.. A pleasure." He held out his hand and shook Grantaire's.

\--

Enjolras didn't think he'd have fun. He thought Grantaire was one of those stoner art kids. Maybe less of a stoner, but definitely an art student. Grantaire had some insane natural talent that Enjolras loved.

"That looks great, I can't believe you did that on your own," he commented, studying Grantaire's sketchbook. The artist smirked a little and shrugged.  
"Thanks. I'm glad you like it," came the reply.

Enjolras looked up and met Grantaire's eyes, before mirroring his smirk.

\--

Grantaire had his chin resting on his hand, listening to Enjolras. The man had insane ideas about economics and the government, but he couldn't help but be intrigued.

"I see what you mean," he commented. Enjolras smiled widely, shaking his head.  
"Yes! Finally! Combeferre said I was insane, but I knew someone would agree!" The blonde blushed, realizing he was yelling a bit, but Grantaire just continued to smile at him.

\--

"Well.. I had fun, Grantaire. I hoped you didn't mind spending today with me," Enjolras said as they stood outside of the restaurant. Grantaire shook his head.  
"Don't worry, I had a great time. I'm glad you had fun," he replied, shuffling his feet slightly. The two teens stood awkwardly, looking at the ground as they tried to figure out how to end their 'date.'

"Well.. Happy Valentine's Day," Grantaire said after a moment, looking up at Enjolras.

Enjolras smiled a bit. "You too, Grantaire," he said.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to the artist's.

\--

About a week later, Courfeyrac was excited when he saw Enjolras's changed relationship on Facebook.

He couldn't help but be excited for his friend. After all, he just loved love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to space it out so it does end on Valentine's Day, my was I blessed to have it fall on a Friday this year so this could work out.


End file.
